Simplify the following expression: ${-n+19-5n+7}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-n - 5n} + {19 + 7}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-6n} + {19 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6n} + {26}$ The simplified expression is $-6n+26$